


The boy you can't take home to mother

by Jadeismyname



Series: Most People Bring Roses [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epilogue What Epilogue?, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff with Feels, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeismyname/pseuds/Jadeismyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in your past does not change who you are today. It’s who you are right now that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boy you can't take home to mother

**Author's Note:**

> This was my fic for the LJ draconeville January 2012 table challenge I had darkmark as my prompt.  
> I have made changes to this recently... so here is the redux. Mistakes are all mine and sorry if the formatting is crap.
> 
> As always I want to thank my beta Izzi for taking the time to look this over, translating it, and for making sure this was presentable. :) I don't think I could do it without you ♥

Neville and Draco had been together for over a month now. Everyday Neville spent with Draco revealed more of how much they were meant to be together. Neville was smitten to say the least and Draco was little better.  
They had yet to tell anyone of their relationship and Neville was content with their secret. It wasn't as if they were keeping it a secret they just hadn't gone out of the way to tell anyone. Neville was sure Ginny was on to him. She had spies everywhere.

Draco and Neville were taking things slow and most of the time Neville was completely okay with it being that way. The rest of the time Neville just wanted to jump Draco's bones.

They went out in Muggle London for New Years and much to Neville's surprise Draco knew his way around far better than Neville did. It had been amazing. They danced the night away and shared an amazing kiss at midnight. The weeks following brought them so many wonderful memories.They had take away curry and silly Muggle movies at Draco's flat. A shopping trip and then lunch in Manchester. One night Draco came by the shop just past closing bringing Neville dinner and they had a picnic in the back greenhouse.

Three nights ago they went to dinner at Hibiscus in London, and then decided to walk around for a little while. As they were trying to decide on what to do next

Draco smiled with an idea. "Let’s go ice skating!"

"I don't really know how," Neville replied "Gran wasn't the outdoorsy type when I was a kid."

"So you've never been ice skating?" Draco asked, looking sad for Neville.

"No and I really don't think me on ice was ever a good idea." Neville smiled, giving Draco a small hug.

"It will be fun! You'll see!" Draco said, smiling again. "I'll teach you."

"Teach me what? How to not be clumsy?" Neville asked as they made their way to the ice rink. "I think it's safer if I just watch."

"Nonsense. It’s not that hard." Draco said, as he went to rent skates.

They both carried their skates over to a bench after Draco insisted that Neville tell him his shoe size so he could get him skates too.

"I think I will just watch first." Neville said, still trying his best to avoid going out on the ice.

"I promise to not leave your side." Draco said as he started untying Neville's shoes for him.

"You are persistent." Neville said swatting Draco away for his shoes.

"You’re one to talk." Draco retorted with a slightly evil smile.

"Fine, are you happy?" Neville asked, wobbling while standing in his skates.

"I'm getting there." Draco said taking Neville's hand and leading him to the ice.

Neville managed to make it around the rink once, excruciatingly slowly, without accident. While Draco held his hand, coaching him the whole way.

"Do you want to go around again?" Draco asked, "You’re getting better."

"No, I think I'm good for a minute." Neville said, looking for a way off the ice. "How about you have fun really skating and I will go get us some hot chocolate."

"Ok that's sounds good." Draco conceded with the promise of hot chocolate.

Neville wobbled over to the hot chocolate stand and ordered. He was getting better at walking on his skates, but he still didn't want to bust his arse on the ice. He made his way back to the benches next to the rink. It didn't take a second for him to spot Draco out on the ice. He was in the center cutting figure eights in the ice with a grace all his own. Neville was mesmerized, as were several other people, at how at ease Draco seemed on the ice. Seemingly unaware of the people watching him Draco cut around the outside of the rink, through the clear center and with the skill of a professional figure skater his blades left the ice as he spun in a loop and gracefully touched back down on the ice. He took a few more swift turns around the rink and then started looking for Neville. Draco skated over meeting him on the edge of the rink, stepping up on the side he leaned in and kissed him. Draco's cheeks were rosy from the cold winter air and right then all Neville wanted to do was carry him off to have his way with him.

"You were amazing out there!" Neville exclaimed, grinning.

"I haven't been skating since I was a kid." Draco said sitting down next to Neville on the bench to enjoy his hot chocolate.

"Show off," Neville said shaking his head slightly.

"Will you go out there with me just one more time?" Draco asked, looking up from his cup hopefully.

"I will hurt myself and look stupid doing it next to you."

"I won’t let you" Draco replied.

They both went back out on the ice. This time Neville felt less wobbly. The second turn around the rink they were skating hand in hand with some ease, but it wasn't the going that scared Neville. It was the stopping. Just before they made it to the exit Neville stumbled, his arm flailing and his body started to fall backwards, but just before he hit the ice Draco's arms caught him.

"Show off," was all Neville could manage.

"I told you I wouldn't let you get hurt." Draco replied helping Neville back up.

They decided to make their way back to Draco's flat after Draco took one last turn on the ice.

 

"Tea, firewhiskey, or gin?" Draco asked making a racket in his kitchen.

"Do I get a mixer for the gin?" Neville asked, rounding the corner.

"I think so." Draco said, diving back into his pantry to find something to mix the gin with. "Don't look at me like that. Just because I don't cook doesn't mean I can't."

"I didn't say anything," Neville said defensively.

"I know what you were thinking with that look"

“You are the only person I know that lives off of take away." Neville said looking in the empty refrigerator.

“Oh! I have limes!” Draco exclaimed running out of the kitchen and down the hall to his lab.

"Draco, limes that aren't in your kitchen don't count," Neville called after him.

"They may not, but they do go well with the gin." Draco smiled carrying a bowl of limes back in the kitchen.

“Do I even want to know what you were doing with limes in your lab?” Neville asked, rolling his eyes slightly at Draco.

“Fighting scurvy?” Draco retorted cutting the limes up

Draco made them drinks while Neville lit the fireplace.

“To not getting scurvy then” Neville said raising his glass to toast with Draco.

Draco now the one rolling his eyes “You are so strange”

“I know, but you started it” Neville said placing a soft kiss on Draco's cheek.

They drank and watched the fire, the conversation moving with ease. The fire, the only light in the room, glowed warm across Draco's face. Neville couldn't help but stare. Smitten was one thing, but did love happen this quickly? Draco smiled and, seeming to sense Neville's thoughts, leaned in to kiss him.  
Neville's passion got the best of him or maybe it was the half bottle of gin. He pulled Draco in close running his hands through the silky blonde locks, and before he knew what was going on Draco was on top of him. Draco's hands made quick work of Neville’s shirt buttons, his cold hands sending chills all over Neville. Their kiss became needy and full of want. Neville's hands moved over Draco's neck and back. Draco was letting his desire get the best of him as he kissed down Neville's jawline and neck. When Neville started to undo the buttons on his shirt Draco froze, his eyes full of dread.

"What’s wrong?" Neville asked looking up at Draco

"I don't want…" Draco's words failed him as he sat up moving off of Neville.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to rush things." Neville felt awful, everything had been so good and now he didn't know what to do.

"It’s not that," Draco replied barely whispering. "I'm so fucked up.”

“Aren't we all?” Neville asked, reaching for Draco's hand kissing the back of it.

“Don't!” Draco said harshly “Don't lump yourself in with me.”

“Draco I... I don't understand what’s wrong?” Neville sighed as Draco pulled his hand away.

“I don't think you know what you’re doing.”

“Oh, I can assure you I know what I'm doing.” Neville said moving over slightly so that his hip touched Draco's

“I don't think you know what you’re doing being with me. I know the past few weeks have been amazing, but you can't expect this to last.” Draco said continuing to stare at the fire.

“I am really confused.” Neville admitted

“I have tried my best. I have loved the time we have spent together, but I'm destined to always be the boy you can't take home to your mother.”

“Well you don't have to worry about that with me.” Neville murmured into Draco's ear. “I have fallen head of heels for you, in case you haven't noticed and I have said it   
before and I will say it again what happened in your past does not change who you are today. It’s who you are right now that matters and you are a wonderful person.”

Draco sighed shaking his head slightly. “I wish it were that easy.”

“It is that easy, don’t you see? You have done everything you can to help make things right again. I see it and so do others.” Neville wasn't giving up “I still don't know what it is that's bothering you but together we will make it better okay?”

“You can’t. I made my choice and I will live with the constant reminder of it for the rest of my life.” Draco said rubbing his forearm slightly.

Neville moved in front of Draco, using his hand to tilt Draco’s head up and kissed him. Draco barely kissed him back at first, but Neville was ever persistent. His hands slid around Draco's neck, pulling him in closer and running fingers through his hair.

“I'm not going anywhere.” Neville said as their kiss ended

“You will.” Draco whispered looking away

“Why do you think I'm going to leave you?” Neville asked, softly kissing Draco's cheek

“Everyone else has.” Draco muttered, as he undid the buttons on his shirt sleeve cuff. He rolled the sleeve up to reveal what had once been the Voldemort’s mark claiming him. Now all that remained was white scar tissue in the shape of the Dark Mark.

“This is me.” Draco said holding out his arm to Neville.

“And I’m still here.” Neville stated “I know what you were made to do as a child. It’s in the past, leave it there Draco.”

“You did the right thing and you were the same age as me.” Draco said, his words catching slightly in his throat.

“I think you’re a beautiful person inside and out.” Neville said, leaning in lightly kissing Draco on the lips and then bending low to place a kiss on Draco's scar. “I love you and that is all that matters to me.” he said softly

“I...I...” Tears started rolling down Draco's cheek and he was at a loss for words.

“I'm sorry if you think I'm saying it too soon, but I have felt it for a while now.” Neville said, pulling Draco into a hug. Draco hugged him back, crying softly on Neville's shoulder.

“I love you, too.” Draco managed, barely a whisper, his head still resting on Neville's shoulder “I was just scared you would leave.”

“You will have to kick me out.” Neville said with a soft smile “Now let’s get you up on the loveseat. I will make us some tea and we can watch some telly, okay?” Neville pulled Draco off the floor, wiped his cheeks as dry as he could, kissed him and went to fetch the tea.  
They cuddled on the sofa watching Muggle TV with Draco lying in Neville's arms the rest of the night.

 

~~~

Fin!...for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting a fic a month in this series until next December 2014. If anyone is interested.
> 
> I already wrote February and I'm working on March right now. This whole thing is supposed to be glimpses of Neville and Draco's relationship over a year.


End file.
